Harry Potter and The Continuation of Life
by GodricVXR
Summary: It is two weeks after the Final Battle. Harry now tries to put his life back together. The world wont let him forget though, there are fans, there are admirers and there are the Death Eaters not wanting to give up. My first fan fic, let me know how i do.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story is set just after the Final Battle, (known herein as the Second Battle of Hogwarts) and continues through to the eventual wedding of Harry and Ginny.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter One

By Ministerial Decree

Nathan Bennett was driving carefully on the M25 just outside of London. Visibility was down to just over 50 meters, which for the time of year, mid July, was absolutely appalling. Still he was a lorry driver of 15 years experience and he knew just what to do. He kept his speed low, checked his lights were on and turned down the stereo on his Renault Magnum truck.

'I wonder what's causing this fog?' he thought to himself, cringing as a brand new, top of the range BMW sped past doing easily 90 miles an hour in the terrible conditions as he passed junction 30 for South Mimms. He didn't get an answer though as he plowed on at just 40 miles an hour towards Dover to catch the ferry to France. When this job was done, he went on holiday and could just imagine that first cerveza when he reached his villa in Spain.

Traffic slowed even further as he approached the Queen Elizabeth II bridge which spanned the Thames. Winding down the window, he pulled a cigarette from his packet then reached for the Zippo on his dashboard. A bright green flash caught his attention from further across the bridge. Traffic slowed even further until eventually it stopped. Then the cold hit him, it felt like he would never be happy again. Ice was forming on the windscreen of his 44 Tonne leviathan as he heard screaming from ahead. He sparked his Zippo, nothing happened. 'That's bloody peculiar,' he thought aloud as he tried again. 'Bloody Zippo! I've gotta be the only fool in England, who can never get a workin' lighter' he cursed to himself.

It was the last curse he would ever make, because as he was speaking, a man dressed in a black cape and mask appeared out of no where beside his truck and pointed a stick at his heart. _"Avada Kedavra"_ the man cried, his voice full of hate as the green light and sound of speeding death reached out to claim the trucker from Sheffield. As he died, his foot slipped from the clutch and the massive six cylinder diesel carried the lorry forward. This caused a 47 car pile up which killed 28 additional muggles. Voldemort was gone but his Death Eaters still fight on.

* * * * *

Harry was vaguely aware of the door opening and footsteps coming towards him. The noises got quieter as they closed up to him and he prepared to fight off a Ron attack. Since the Second Battle of Hogwarts he had been staying at the Burrow, whilst waiting to hear from the Ministry of Magic about his application to become an Auror. Each day had started the same way, with Ron trying, and failing, to sneak in to his room and bundle him awake. Just as he was about to strike out at the body he now knew to be airborne on its way to him, he felt something brush across his lips.

Wide-awake, he scurried up the bed; shocked that Ron of all people would try that tactic to get him up. "Ron, what…" then he saw his attacker, "Oh, its you is it?" he questioned as he moved in to capture those lips again. "Good morning to you too Mr Potter," giggled Ginny between kisses. "How did you manage to beat Ron here?" he mumbled as the kiss deepened. When they came up for air, she responded. "Easy, I woke Hermione before he got out of bed. I was sure she could keep him distracted." Harry laughed, then spoke again, planting kisses on her head and face for each word he said. "My – Girlfriend – Is – The – Smartest – Witch – In – England."

"Oh, flattery will get you nowhere Harry," she responded breathlessly, "But what ever you do, don't stop trying"

* * * * *

Fifteen minutes later, as Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen for breakfast, Harry and Ginny could be seen cuddling at the head of the table. "See, I wasn't helping her in that way!" Hermione stated indignantly. Ron just mumbled and dropped into a chair, pulling the coffee pot towards him and dispensing coffee for Hermione and himself. Arthur Weasley walked in with the Daily Prophet under his arm, reached for the coffee and sat down.

"Morning children!" he beamed to a pair of "DAD!s" and two indignant cries of "Mr Weasley!" It was bad enough when Molly treated them all as kids; Arthur usually has a better grasp of how to handle his off spring and their beloveds. "Thought you guys should see this," he said holding up the Prophet so they all could see the front cover. The headline shouted: EDUCATIONAL DECREE: MINISTER SHACKLEBOLT TO HELP WARCHILDREN FINISH SCHOOL! Hermione grabbed the paper and read aloud to the room.

"_Newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, today announced an educational decree which will enable many students who should have been in 7__th__ year last year, complete their schooling. In a press conference at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry accompanied by newly appointed Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall, he announced the ministry's latest decree. The conference was arranged to announce the completion of rebuilding works to repair the damage from the Second Battle of Hogwarts in which Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and ended the war, which has gripped the wizarding world._

Further to this announcement, the minister also told the press that all students who should have completed a full year of magical education last year, would be required by law to attend Hogwarts for an additional year to complete their magical education. For those who have already arranged employment and lodgings, the ministry will reimburse any loss of earnings or costs.

_This announcement comes just days before many Hogwarts students are due to receive their school letters and means that Harry Potter, will again attend the famous institution_. _The minister also announced the following appointments for departmental heads at the ministry._

_Department of International Magical Co-operation – Mme Flur Delacoure-Weasley._

_Department of Misteries – We cant tell you._

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Mr Arthur Weasley._

_Department of Magical Transportation – Mr Amos Digory_"

Ron groaned, "I was so glad to be rid of that place!" Hermione was ecstatic and babbling away in her customary way. Harry and Ginny gazed at each other with a smile tugging at their lips. It was perfect! They wouldn't have to be separated for another year; they could spend all the time they wanted together! "Well, Miss Weasley, can I have my Seeker position back?" he whispered in her ear as they embraced once more. "I don't know, you will have to try out like the rest of the team" she said, tears of joy wetting her dressing gown as the reality sank in. They could be a normal couple, walk round the lake hand in hand, accompany each other to classes, not worry about someone trying to kill her boyfriend.

* * * * *

Two days later, at breakfast five owls appeared on the horizon, working their way towards the Burrow. As they landed on the breakfast table, Hermione screamed grabbing at the owl that landed nearest to her. The four all took their owls and Harry attended to the fifth owl which appeared to be waiting for him. He ripped in to the first letter and read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Head Mistress: M McGonagall OM_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As you have no doubt read in the Daily Prophet, Minister Shacklebolt has decreed that students who failed to complete their magical education as a result of the occurances last year are required to attend Hogwarts again this year to complete their NEWTs. Other students who should still be coming back this year will catch up in special accelerated learning sessions._

_To this end, I would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts this year, please find enclosed the list of books and supplies you will need. It should be known, that you will not be required to attend all classes this year, only those you need to obtain necessary qualifications to join your chosen career. You will still live in Gryfindor Tower and will attend those classes you subscribe to with the current seventh year students._

_You will also have the role of student mentor, to help tutor the younger students who missed part of their education due to the war. We would like your help with Defence Against the Dark Arts for years 1, 2 and 3 if you agree, tap your wand to this parchment and say "Agreed"_

_I look forward to seeing you on September first and to having you at our school once more. I know that your parents and Albus would be very proud to see you become an Auror and in order to achieve that goal, NEWT's are essential._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress._

Ginny was just reaching the bottom of her letter as he looked at her, smiling as he saw the small line of concentration on her forehead. As she reached the bottom, her concentration gave way to a smile. Tipping her envelope out on the kitchen table, two badges tumbled out, one was her Quiddich Captains badge which she held to her breast briefly, treasuring it. The other she turned over and gasped as she saw what was written on it. The badge was a small shield, coloured black in memorial with the gold words, HEAD GIRL across it diagonally. Harry drew his breath sharply as he saw it and his head whipped round to see her. Her face was Joy, mixed with sadness that she was awarded this honour because someone else had died. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him fiercely.

Ron and Hermione were busy discussing their return to Hogwarts as Ginny took his letter and began to read. Harry remembered the other owl opening that letter next.

Ministry of Magic Minister: K Shacklebolt

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I write to you with regards to your application to join the Auror Squad. We at the department of magical law enforcement would be delighted to welcome you to our ranks. However, there is the matter of your current level of magical education. You should by now know that you are required to return to Hogwarts this year to complete your magical education. _

_Once you have achieved the required grades of an Auror we will be happy to offer you a position. Until that time however we will list you as on leave, you will complete your education at Hogwarts. During this period, we require you to give up 2 of your weekly free periods. Head Mistress McGonagall has already granted permission for you to leave the castle and attend your Auror training with the Hogsmeade Detachment so that you can begin work in September of next year, as you would have normally._

_An Auror Trainee receives a basic salary of ten thousand galleons a year. This amount will be paid to you providing you attend each weeks training sessions under the ministry's remuneration program for returning Hogwarts students. Please confirm your acceptance of this position in writing by 25__th__ August this year._

_I look forward to working with you next year Mr Potter._

_Alfonzo Firewalker._

_Head of the Auror Squad. (Provisional)_

Harry passed the letter to Ginny to read smiling as he did. Ginny read quickly and screamed with delight, clamping her arms around his neck and claiming his mouth. They broke apart a minute later when Hermione coughed and Ron aimed some well placed sparks between them, 'Get a room!' Hermione called. 'Don't you fuckin' well dare!' was unfortunately timed reply as Mrs Weasley walked in to the room and admonished Ron for his language. Hermione quickly picked up the conversation, 'So, what may I ask elicited that response?'

Ginny explained that Harry had been accepted to the Auror Squad and that he would be able to train during his free periods at school so that he could start just after the summer of next year. 'And they are going to pay me on this remuneration programme thing that Kingsley announced' Harry added. The whole room congratulated him on that, Mr Weasley adding, 'Well, I couldn't have a better team member working for me could I?' which reminded everyone of Mr Weasley's news from the paper and another round of congratulations was exchanged.

Molly picked up one of the lists for all the school supplies and tutted, "Right, get your coats kids, we're off to Diagon Alley

!" Another round of complaints about being branded kids ensued as they stood, Ginny went for the stairs to collect her coat, but Harry held her back, raised his wand and two fleece jackets came flying down the stairs to meet them. "Harry, that was exceptional," beamed Ginny, "I've never seen you do magic without an incantation before!" "Its nothing Gin, I was working on it for a while when I was away, I thought it would be better to be able to cast spells without people hearing them so I started practicing." They pulled on their coats and prepared to travel to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes by floo.

Half an hour later, they had all congregated in the flat above Georges shop, they decended the stairs in to the stock room and made their way out in to Diagon Alley. "Its so weird, even when most of the other shops were boarded up, WWW was still brightening the alley," commented Hermione. "Well, George says he will have the store up and running again by the official start of the summer holidays that means he should be up and running by the end of July," Ginny informed them all. They walked on, taking in the new and improved Diagon Alley, gone were the boards at the windows, gone were the to let signs replaced by new and thriving businesses selling all manner of wizarding items.

First stop was Flourish and Blotts, to stock up on the new books they would require for the year. Harry, Hermione and Ron spend quite a bit of money here as the beaded bag was lost in the Final Battle, which contained most of their books. Mrs Weasley also spent quite a bit of money here; Ginny could have, for the first time, brand new things as a result of Mr Weasley's promotion. They paid for their purchases and made their way to Madam Malkin's. When they arrived, they found robes for all occasions but with a new name above the door. Madam Malkin had obviously decided it was time to retire when she shut up shop as the group was greeted by Jason Malkin, Madam Malkins son who had taken on the business.

It took over an hour to sort out robes for all of them, Jason had tacked them all into place, promising to have them ready for collection by two o'clock that afternoon. As it was heading towards mid-day, the group decided it was time to get some lunch. Taking up a private corner in the Leaky Cauldron's dining room, they placed their orders with the plates and soon were laughing and joking over the portions Ron was working his way through. They were stopped numerous times by fans and well wishers. Harry was half expecting this, but it caught Ron and Hermione completely by surprise that they too had become celebrities in their own rights.

The day was going fine, until a girl of about 16 years of age came up to ask Harry out on a date. Ginny bristled, red flaming up her face as Harry quickly disarmed the girl with a quick, "I'm flattered, I really am, but have you met my girlfriend?" gesturing to Ginny sat on his right. The girl squeaked and ran off as Ginny calmed down and even giggled about the interaction. "So, am I your girlfriend again Harry? Its just we never clarified after the battle," she whispered into his ear. "No, not at all, Im in the habit of doing this to girls I'm not going out with!" he said leaning in to claim her mouth. This time Mrs Weasley broke them apart with a very Umbridge like, "Ehem!"

The shopping trip continued and they visited the apothecary and potions supplies store to replenish their equipment and ingredients. They also looked in various wizarding stationers and bought new quills and parchments and Ink. Hermione looked lost in the quill shop, Harry only then realised that during the year on the run, he had not once seen Hermione with a quill. It was always the bic biros that came out of the beaded bag. On asking about this she replied, "I couldn't exactly take bottles of ink with me could I? What if the bottle broke in my bag? Bottled ink runs out faster too." She paused for breath before adding dreamily, "Ohh… I did miss writing with a quill."

At two o'clock they returned to the robe shop to collect their altered purchases then returned to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to floo home. One by one they exited the fireplace in the Burrow's kitchen and staggered upstairs with their purchases. Ginny and Harry peeled off at the second floor, where Ginny was in her room and Harry in Percy's old room. Hermione trudged on up to the third floor where Bill had his room until he moved out and Ron continued to the attic. They all packed away their purchases in their trunks and made their way down stairs to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter Two

Summertime and the living is Weasley

It was the first day of July when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ventured forth into Diagon Alley again. True to his word, George had prepared and cleaned, restocked and refreshed and generally turned Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in to a store fit for custom once more. The only thing he hadn't managed was to recruit staff, so on a visit to the Burrow three days before the grand reopening he put an offer to the quartet. They agreed and so, at half past eight in the morning of the grand reopening day they assembled at the fireplace in the Burrow kitchen, collected handfuls of floo powder and stepped into the grate crying "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!"

They arrived and were put to work instantly, Hermione and Ginny were placed on tills, Harry was placed on stock up and Ron put to work on floor walking to ensure no thievery and to answer any questions. Time marched on to nine thirty and George became obsessed with perfection, wiping surfaces, arranging Fred Weasley Memorial Collections, (Boxes of all of Fred's own inventions) and generally driving everyone insane. He began the countdown at thirty seconds to opening, the crowd outside the store joined in and as they reached one the doors magically opened and a large fireworks display came out of the top floor of the building. Customers gaped in awe as a forty-foot Fred Weasley welcomed them to the store.

During the day they served over two thousand customers, they took in nearly fifteen thousand galleons and sold the shop out of stock of nearly everything. As the clock on the wall above the tills chimed five o'clock and the last customers left the store George clipped the bolt on the front door and the quartet collapsed with exhaustion. "Seven and a half hours without a break! You could give Voldemort a run for his money George!" complained Ron as the others just nodded in agreement, dragging themselves upstairs to the flat for a cup of tea. Ginny put the kettle on whilst Harry got the cups and saucers ready. Ron and Hermione were sat on the sofa and George was at the dinning table cashing up.

As the kettle whistled and Ginny poured the water into the pot to steep George competed the count and announced, "Congratulations guys, we just made fifteen thousand seven hundred and four galleons!" which caused a smattering of applause from Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione just moaned. "Which means that you guys have earned yourself seven hundred and eighty five galleons under our agreement! EACH!"

"What!" cried Harry and Ginny simultaneously? The other couple didn't even stir except for Ron, who let out a magnificent snore, they had fallen asleep. George demonstrated the maths, "Its quite simple really, one five seven oh four divided by two gives seven eight five two profit. Now I said that if you came and helped me out today, we would split half the profit between us and the other half would go back into the business so, seven eight five two divided by two gives us three nine two six. Divide that again by five and you get seven hundred and eighty five galleons each."

Harry poured the tea, making sure it was strong and sweet as Ginny stumbled to a chair in shock; she had never had so much money in her life! No wonder Fred and George always had nice things, they were selling for a one hundred percent margin, and still they couldn't keep up with demand. The store was cleaned out, it would be at least a week until they could open up again because of the time needed to re make the stock or reorder the stuff like Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and things. George woke Ron up most unceremoniously, by throwing a bag full of coins at his stomach, "Oompphh, wha…? George, I'm gonna kill you!" cried Ron leaping over the coffee table to throttle his older sibling. "I wouldn't little bro," giggled George in response, "unless you don't want your pay for today that is?"

"This is mine?" Ron whispered gazing at the gold in the sack. "Actually no, this and this is yours, but I'm opening you all a Gringotts account each, except for you Harry as you already have one, then ill put five hundred of your galleons in there. The Ministry will take one hundred and seventy two galleons as tax but six hundred and thirteen of it is yours. The tax will come out of the amount in your accounts. I thought you would like some spending money."

The five sat around the table talking for hours, Harry sent his patronus to the Burrow to tell Mrs Weasley that they were fine, but would be staying with George tonight because they were so tired from the days work. The set about preparing to sleep, George in his room, Ginny and Hermione in Fred's room and Harry and Ron on the couches in the living room. As they prepared to bed down for the night, Ginny came out of the room she and Hermione were sharing, expelled Ron from the front room in the rough direction of Fred's room and wished Harry a thoroughly non-verbal goodnight.

Harry could taste her minty toothpaste as they kissed, her cool breath on his lips and lost himself in her arms. He enjoyed just standing there holding her, kissing her and loving her. It was as if they were destined from birth to be together and nothing could keep them apart any longer. At length they broke apart, smiling and cuddling, not daring to go any further with two of her brothers just one thin wall away. He kissed her nose, then above each of her eyes, he showered her cheeks and chin with kisses and said in a whisper, "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry," came her reply as she turned and walked away from him towards the room in which she would be sleeping, "Goodnight."

Ginny disappeared, then Ron exited the room, more than a little red in the face. Harry didn't want to know what Ginny had walked in on so climbed onto his sofa, shaped his pillow and prepared to sleep. Soon a round of good nights was being called from room to room as Harry stuck out his wand and noxed the lights. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Hermione calling out, "Gu'night John-boy." Bringing a smile to his lips.

* * * * *

The next day the rose and breakfasted early, then it was all hands on deck to clear up the shop which had been neglected at the end of the previous day. Hermione prepared a sign for the front window of the shop, magically duplicating it when she was done. Once all the chores had been done, the pair of couples walked out into Diagon Alley with George, stopping briefly to admire Hermione's handiwork. The signs read:

Dear Patrons

_We are sorry to announce that due to an exceptional Grand Re-Opening_

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are unable to open today pending restock._

_We apologise for any inconvenience caused and look forward_

_to welcoming you to the store in the near future._

_Please floo call prior to coming, as it will take time to restock the store._

_Mr G Weasley – Proprietor_

Satisfied that it would hold off the mob, the group headed off into the alley. First job was to escort George to the bank. Carrying all of that money around was an open invite to pickpockets and thieves, which still inhabited the alley. Then their time was their own and the couples split off to enjoy some quality time alone. Ginny knew exactly what she wanted to spend her two hundred and eighty five galleons on, Harry agreed entirely. He couldn't remember what happened to his Firebolt anymore, just that it fell in combat. He did know that he would need a new broom if he was going to take his place as seeker on the house Quiddich team this year though.

So, hand in hand, Ginny and Harry strolled through the lanes on their way to Quality Quiddich Supplies. When they arrived, they found out that the new Nimbus _Reliant_, the newest and fastest racing broom on the planet was available for the introductory price of just one hundred and ninety-nine galleons. This was perfect! They each bought one, as Harry sent on his patronus to Ron telling him about the offer. Whilst they waited for the store attendant to wrap the brooms for safe carrying, Ron came running in to buy his. He managed to get the last one in stock so now the Gryffindor team would have three of the best brooms in the world on their side for this years cup.

The completed the afternoon having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and playing wizard's darts. It soon came time to go home and they prepared to say goodbye to George who had met them again in the pub. Just before five they stood outside the wizarding entrance to the Cauldron and prepared to apparate, Ron and Hermione popped away as Harry took Ginny's arm, thought vary carefully about the old tree in the back yard of the Burrow which was the designated apparition point and twisting himself with Ginny. They popped away to reappear just outside of Ottery St' Catchpole 162 miles away instantly.

* * * * *

Summer continued in this vein for the next 4 weeks until the eve of Harry's birthday. That night, despite working hard all day in WWW, the quartet returned to the Burrow for dinner, then retiring to bed. Unknown to Harry, Ginny had spoken quietly to her mother and informed her that she would be taking Harry out to a show and dinner for his birthday and could she please not arrange a party. Harry carried on his usual routine of waiting until midnight for his birthday to dawn. Then he quietly rolled over and went to sleep.

They rose at a reasonable time on Harry's birthday and once again, Ginny was able to distract Ron long enough to wake her beloved herself. Once again she crept into his room while he slept and woke him with a kiss, "Happy birthday my darling," she said presenting him with a small package. "Don't worry," she continued, "This is just a small part of your present." Harry carefully opened the wrapped package to reveal a signet ring, in the middle of the ring was a St Christopher coin to protect him on his travels, cast around the housing were the continuing initials HJPGMWHJPGMW, his and her initials.

Harry gazed at the ring for a full minute, it was cast in yellow gold and was warm to the touch, he slipped it on his finger and felt the ring mould itself to his size. He was struck dumb by the beauty of the gift and also by the beauty of the giver as he pulled her to him for a long, sensual kiss. "Thank you Ginny, it's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me." Harry climbed out of bed and washed and dressed quickly. Fifteen minutes later the couple entered the kitchen hand in hand to cries of happy birthday and congratulations. In the middle of the table, a large pile of presents sat, Harry grabbed some pumpkin juice and sat at the head of the table, reaching for the first present.

As he opened the presents the assembled friends and family ohh'ed and ahh'ed over the things he had been given. Hermione, ever the practical one had bought a book on advanced defensive theory and a NEWT level revision planner. Ron had bought him tickets for a private box at the next Cannons game; Harry noted that the box held up to six people. Ron had crossed out the six and put five plus RW hint hint. Mr and Mrs Weasley had got him a new Weasley Jumper in Gryffindor colours with scarf and hat for use in the winter at school. Bill and Fleur had given him a Honeydukes selection box, George, a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes VIP Pack (Very Impressive Pranks) and Teddy Lupin had sent a photo of himself playing, in a silver frame, Goblin by the looks of it, of snitches which flew around Teddy's head.

Finally he came to the last present on the table, which was by far the biggest. As Harry removed the cloth hiding the present he was presented with a magnificent barn owl. The tag on the cage read, "To my beloved Harry, he will never be a Hedwig, but hopefully this owl will help us when apart. All my love and devotion, Ginny." Harry was stunned, "He's beautiful Gin," he stammered, "That's two beautiful presents today, you didn't have to? Does he have a name yet?" Ginny shook her head, "Ill call him Pax then, thank you Ginny, he is stunning."

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione spent most of the day in the orchard. Hermione was taking notes on how well the others were doing on their new _Reliant_ broomsticks. Harry was pulling off some fantastic moves with his new broom, the Wronski feint looking like second nature to him. Ginny was getting twice as many Quaffles past her brother, she was coming in faster and on some scary routes too. Her best one was coming in from high, in a barrel roll about Harry. Ron got so dizzy just keeping track of where she was, that he almost fell of his broom before she shot.

At lunch time, despite the fact it was a Friday, George, Bill, Charlie, Mr Weasley and Fleur came up to the orchard with sandwiches, pumpkin juice and cake. Mr Weasley explained that it was a slow day at the office and the Minister said that they could all come home for the afternoon to help Harry celebrate his birthday. Mrs Weasley came up just after and they had lunch under the hoops. After, George suggested a 4 a side Quiddich match and it was agreed that it was a good course of action.

Soon they had sorted out the teams, the Lions, which was Harry's team would consist of Bill as keeper, Ginny as chaser, Mr Weasley as beater and Harry playing seeker. That left George to play beater for the Pranksters along with his sister in law as chaser, "I was the champion chaser at Beaxbatons Academie I 'ave you know!" was her reply when Ron asked if she was sure. Ron would play keeper for George's team and Charlie would play as seeker. Hermione would be doing the commentary and Mrs Weasley would be the crowd.

Play kicked off and instantly Hermione was falling over her words, "That's Weasley with the Quaffle headed straight for Weasley in the Pranksters goal, Weasley shoots and….. misses. Right, Weasley to Weasley, Weasley with the intercept, OH BUGGER IT!" play crawled to a halt as the entire pitch descended into hysterics. "Right, lets try again! And its Fleur with the quaffle heading straight towards her husband in the Lions goal. She feints, she misses and its from Bill to Ginny as the firey Weasley daughter heads off up the pitch. Arthur is giving Fleur hell with the bludger as she approaches Ginny to take the quaffle from her, she doesn't manage it! Now its sister verses brother for the goal, sister feints, sister shoots, Ginny Weasley scores for the Lions ten to nothing!"

The game continued for over two hours, the score slowly mounting on both sides of the battle. Eventually, when the score was four hundred to the lions and three hundred and seventy to the pranksters, Harry spotted the snitch. It was hovering down near the ground at the bottom of the pranksters goal posts. He searched quickly to see where Charlie was, he was hovering mid field, watching Harry. Quickly Harry initiated a Wronski feint in the direction of the lions goalposts. Hermione came in, "And Potter looks like he has seen the snitch, Seeker Weasley gives chase, Potter spins through one hundred and eighty degrees, THIS IS WHERE THE QUESTION IS ANSWERED, WHO IS THE BETTER SEEKER, IS IT POTTER, IT IS WEASLEY? Weasley gives chase, but he doesn't stand a chance, Potter is half a field away and riding on the new Nimbus _Reliant!_ Weasley's Firebolt can only watch in despair as POTTER! Takes the snitch and wins the game for the Lions!"

The teams met in the middle of the field and dropped to the ground in a huddle of arms and legs and hugs. Harry kissed Ginny with his glasses knocked half off his face and Bills arm in his eye. "Yuck, 'oo are you, you are not my Bill!" came the reply, "Ooops, sorry Fleur! Harry said embarrassed, straightening his glasses so he could see, he grabbed hold of Ginny and kissed her, this time scoring the right person. They separated as they landed and walked over to the commentary position Hermione had conjured.

Ron pulled Hermione to him for a quick kiss and cuddle, "You were excellent babe, you should do the commentary at school this year!" Hermione blushed and mumbled a reply as Charlie walked up to Harry extending his hand. "Well Harry, I've never been beaten to a snitch before in my life, but I'm glad it was you that did it!" Harry just smiled, not knowing what to say. The group returned to the house and Ginny sent Harry upstairs to shower and change into something smart and muggle, to be in the kitchen for inspection, 'No later than seven PM, understood!'

At just before seven, Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione had come up and warned him that just a shirt and trousers would not cut the mustard, so he had transfigured some clothes into a tuxedo which fitted him perfectly. In his right hand he held a single red rose that he had summoned from the garden. The only indication of his wizarding self was the small Hogwarts crest, which sat on his lapel pin. Hermione judged him as suitable for the evening just before Ginny descended the stairs.

She came around the side of the wall between the stairs and the sitting room. Her dress was deep ruby red, with silver highlights. A halter-top and full-length skirt, over her shoulder, to protect her back from a chill was a length of the same material as the dress. Her red hair cascaded down her back and her jewellery; a simple necklace locket in silver and matching bracelet sparkled in the light from the fire. She wore minimal makeup, which was applied artfully to accentuate the features of her face. In short, she looked like a goddess and Harry wondered, not for the first time how it was he was lucky enough to call her his girlfriend.

He rose to greet her with a peck on the cheek, his heart plainly on his face. He was stunned, floored by her beauty. "You look absolutely beautiful Gin," he said as she took his hand and turned to the family. This was confirmed by both Molly and Arthur sobbing quietly in the corner of the room, "Our baby girl is all grown up." Ginny explained to Harry that she had got tickets to see Les Miserables in muggle London, but before then they would go to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. With that, clutching tightly on to Ginny's arm, he thought carefully about his destination, was determined that he and Ginny should get there and deliberately turned on the spot. They disappeared with a pop.

_AN: Thanks for all the people who have added my story to their watch list. I am in need of a beta reader. If anyone can volunteer, I would be most gratified. I am sorry for the delay in posting chapter two. Many issues have come up recently including, 3 Family members in hospital, one family member announcing that he is expecting his second child, one family member having their car blow up and me needing desperately to find a new job. I refuse to become a Review hound, but I do want some feedback. If you do not want to review, please PM me with your comments._


End file.
